


Глазурь и крем

by Veda



Series: fandom DnD-finder 2020: Драбблы/Мини от G до T [24]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series), Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: DnD-finder, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Humor, Pre-Relationship, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25346383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veda/pseuds/Veda
Summary: Джестер стало скучно, и она отправилась по магазинам с Калебом. А потом ей ужасно захотелось кексов.
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Caleb Widogast
Series: fandom DnD-finder 2020: Драбблы/Мини от G до T [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866475
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Глазурь и крем

**Author's Note:**

> Возможны спойлеры.

Джестер сидела перед открытым альбомом и задумчиво водила по листу угольком. На бумаге сами собой выходили какие-то абстрактные узоры и листики. Очень хотелось рисовать, но в голове было пусто. Иногда идеи приходили в голову Джестер огромной кучей, точно цеплялись одна за другую, но случалось и наоборот, как сейчас.

Она недовольно хмурилась и подумывала уже отложить альбом и отправиться поискать вдохновения на кухню — кажется, там еще оставалось печенье. Однако в этот момент в гостиной появился Калеб, и Джестер переключила внимание на него.

— Ты куда-то идешь?

— За бумагой для заметок, — надевая плащ, ответил тот. Затем покосился на Джестер и неуверенно предложил: — Хочешь со мной?

Джестер окинула взглядом изрисованную линиями страницу альбома, захлопнула его и без особого энтузиазма согласилась:

— Конечно, почему нет.

За дверью их встретила уже знакомая ночная темень. Привыкнуть к недостатку солнечного света оказалось непросто, но за время, проведенное в Розоне, все члены «Могучей девятки» смирились с этим. Тем более что им-то самим жаловаться не приходилось — украшенное огнями огромное дерево над Жорхаусом разгоняло тьму лучше любых ламп и факелов. И заодно привлекало внимание всех окрестных жителей. Джестер подозревала, что скоро какие-нибудь ушлые аборигены начнут включать Жорхаус в список достопримечательностей столицы и водить сюда туристов на экскурсии.

Однако даже в наполненной сумраком Розоне было красиво. Местная архитектура казалась на удивление чуждой, но при этом отвести взгляд от некоторых зданий было трудно. «Могучая девятка» в основном покидала Жорхаус по делам, толком не оставляя себе времени для прогулок по городу. Зато сейчас, когда никуда торопиться не надо, можно было осматриваться сколько угодно. Джестер с удовольствием вертела головой, то и дело комментируя увиденное. Иногда — с восторгом, иногда — с недоумением. Калеб по большей части поддакивал и вставлял короткие фразы, однако Джестер этого было более чем достаточно. Говорить с Калебом ей почему-то всегда было трудно. Он или отмалчивался, или отвечал односложно, или рассказывал такое, от чего хотелось либо стукнуть его по голове, либо обнять. Слишком запутанные чувства Калеб у нее вызывал. А Джестер любила, когда все просто и понятно.

Некоторые прохожие бросали на них удивленные, испуганные и недовольные взгляды, направленные в основном в сторону Калеба. Наверное, так бы смотрели в Империи на спокойно гуляющую посреди города Нотт. Когда они проходили мимо очередного скривившегося дроу, Джестер не удержалась и в ответ показала ему язык. Калеб, кажется, ничего не заметил, зато дроу скривился еще сильнее, будто лимон целиком съел.

Они завернули на какую-то тихую улочку, и неожиданно Джестер почувствовала в воздухе запах свежей сдобы. Это немедленно выбило из ее головы все прочие мысли.

— Калеб, подожди! Здесь где-то пекарня!

Джестер завертела головой в поисках источника запаха и почти сразу обнаружила его. Над домиком без окон с другой стороны улицы висела вывеска с размашистой и кривоватой надписью «Глазурь и крем». Под ней был довольно посредственно изображен кекс, который держала чья-то большая зеленая рука. Сомневаться в том, что это пекарня, не приходилось.

Остановившийся Калеб тоже увидел вывеску и недовольно сдвинул брови.

— Может, лучше заглянем сюда на обратном пути?

— И на обратном пути тоже заглянем! — решительно закивала Джестер, схватив Калеба за руку и потянув в сторону пекарни.

Впрочем, он не особо сопротивлялся.

— Ужасно хочу шоколадных кексов, просто умираю! Возьму целую дюжину, наверное... Или нет, пока и парочки хватит, а потом можно побольше купить, чтобы всем хватило. Ты какие хочешь?

— Мне все равно.

— Ну, нет, такого быть не может, — отмела его заявление Джестер. — Не волнуйся, Калеб, от меня никто-никто ничего не узнает! Я буду нема как рыба! Только скажи, какие любишь!

— Правда, я не хочу кексов...

— Может, с карамелью? Или фруктовые, я угадала? О, знаю, знаю! Наверное, ягодные, да? Их все-все любят. Надо посмотреть, какие у них готовят, и вместе выберем. Вряд ли здесь, в Розоне, есть малина или клубника, но, может, что-то другое — ежевика, например...

— Ладно, пусть будет ежевика, — обреченно согласился Калеб.

Окрыленная этой небольшой победой, Джестер ободряюще улыбнулась ему и широко распахнула дверь пекарни, будто являя себя перед публикой. Звякнул колокольчик, сообщавший хозяину о прибытии клиентов. Но пока за прилавком никого не было, и Джестер с любопытством принялась изучать витрину. Пирожки, булочки, пирожные и прочие лакомства восхитительно пахли и выглядели, хотелось скупить все и немедленно.

Наконец, из-за дверей во внутренние помещения появилась хозяйка — крупная женщина-полуорк в фартуке. Она клыкасто улыбнулась Джестер:

— Добрый день, леди. Не видела вас тут раньше.

— Привет! — откликнулась та, с трудом отводя взгляд от кексов. — Мы просто шли мимо, и я почувствовала запах выпечки — не смогла устоять! У вас здесь столько всего...

Женщина довольно кивнула. Затем посмотрела на Калеба, и ее хорошее настроение разом испарилось. Вся она как-то скисла и посмурнела, будто учуяла что-то зловонное.

— И что брать будете, леди? — хмуро уточнила женщина.

— Ой, я ужасно хочу кексов! Вот эти, шоколадные — они так здорово выглядят! Я возьму парочку! Калеб, смотри, вот с ягодами. Какие ты все-таки будешь?

— Мы людей не обслуживаем, — пробурчала женщина, сложив на груди руки.

— Почему? — огорчилась Джестер.

— От людей сплошные неприятности, вот почему.

— Но он ведь вам ничегошеньки не сделал! Калеб, ты же не успел ничего плохого сделать этой даме?

— Еще не хватало, чтобы успел, мерзкий человечишка! Уходите-ка, пока я стражу не позвала. Как вас вообще в город пустили?

— Между прочим, мы — гости Яркой Королевы! — подбоченилась Джестер. Она запустила руку в сумку, пытаясь отыскать выданный Ее Величеством медальон. — Вот ведь, где же он... Калеб, покажи ей ту блестящую штуку от Яркой Королевы!

— Джестер, думаю, нам правда лучше уйти.

— Нет, подожди-подожди! — Она быстро обернулась и зашарила по внутренним карманам плаща Калеба, припомнив, откуда тот доставал эту безделушку в прошлый раз, когда их остановила стража по дороге. — Сейчас, сейчас... Вот, смотрите!

Джестер отвернулась от застывшего на месте Калеба, сжимая в руках медальон с символом Яркой Королевы, но у витрины уже никого не было. Только выпечка укоризненно блестела глазурью в сторону незадачливых покупателей.

— Но это... это же нечестно! — возмутилась Джестер, заглядывая за прилавок, будто женщина могла спрятаться под ним. — Эй! Э-э-эй, зеленая леди-пекарь! Посмотрите, вот он — личный знак обожания Королевы! Она нас очень-очень любит! И обещала нам лучшие сладости в Жорхасе, когда захотим!

— Джестер, — вздохнул за ее спиной Калеб, — давай уже уйдем отсюда. Ну что, мало магазинов с выпечкой вокруг? Найдем другой. Ты купишь кексов, а я снаружи подожду.

Недовольно запыхтев, Джестер все-таки позволила увести себя на улицу. Она сама не знала, почему отношение пекаря к Калебу так ее задело, и продолжала негодовать:

— Это, во-первых, нечестно, во-вторых, совсем некрасиво! Мы им вернули Додекаэдр, между прочим, так что заслужили чуть-чуть уважения! И кексов! И шоколада! И... И ей что, не нужны деньги?!

— Видимо, от человека — не нужны, — передернул плечами Калеб. Джестер заметила, что хотя он очень старался выглядеть равнодушным, ему тоже было не по себе. — Пустяки, Черничка, забудь уже. Наверняка дальше по улице найдем еще много таких пекарен. Только отдай мне назад медальон... И, пожалуйста, больше не лезь в мои карманы без предупреждения. Это было неожиданно и... неловко.

Но Джестер уже не слушала. Она уставилась на вывеску над пекарней, осмотрелась, заметила ящик у стены и подтащила его ближе.

— Что ты делаешь? — нахмурился Калеб.

— Я мигом... А ты стой и смотри, не идет ли кто!

Джестер вытащила краску из сумки и принялась очень быстро менять название на вывеске. Она делала так десятки раз с разными магазинами и всегда — с удовольствием. Но сейчас было особенно приятно.

— Это плохая идея, Джестер, — бубнил снизу Калеб. — Если нас кто-то увидит — будет сложно скрыться. Ты очень приметная, а я и вовсе как ходячий опознавательный знак.

— Ну так замаскируйся или превратись в кого-нибудь, ты же очень умный, — отмахнулась Джестер, продолжая свое коварное дело.

Всего через минуту размашистая надпись «Глазурь и крем» изменилась на «Глазурь и хрен», причем вряд ли кто заметил бы изначальные буквы. Перерисованные, они стали даже еще ярче благодаря отличной бордовой краске.

Джестер так увлеклась, что не сразу услышала предупреждение:

— Сюда идут! Заканчивай скорее!

— Да-да... — Она бросила взгляд вниз и едва не упала с ящика — вместо Калеба рядом стоял незнакомый дроу в потрепанной одежде. Впрочем, Джестер тут же сообразила, что это — очень правдоподобная иллюзия. — Ого, отличная маскировка! Ты был намного красивее раньше, но и сейчас ничего! Надо тоже было так сделать...

— Пожалуйста, пойдем уже, — тяжело вздохнул Калеб-дроу, поглядывая куда-то ей за спину.

— Еще секу-ундочку, — высунув язык, протянула Джестер, изображая на вывеске вместо кекса в зеленой руке соответствующих размеров пенис.

А когда она закончила и оценила свою работу беглым взглядом, практически наяву услышала рядом смешок Странника.

— Эй, вы что там делаете?! — раздался позади окрик.

Джестер спрыгнула на землю и оглянулась: в сторону пекарни по улице шагали несколько стражников. Пока они были еще далеко, но ждать их никто не собирался. Джестер отпихнула ящик обратно к стене, схватила Калеба за руку и стрелой метнулась в ближайший переулок. Следом раздались проклятья, смех — видимо, кто-то разглядел обновленную вывеску — и топот ног.

Однако просто убегать от стражников по незнакомым улицам было бесполезно. Скрывшись из виду за стеной дома, Джестер пробормотала слова заклинания и, обхватив Калеба, буквально втолкнула его в Пространственную Дверь. Спустя мгновение они оба оказались за несколько кварталов от злополучной пекарни.

— Так-то! — хлопнула в ладоши Джестер, переводя дух. — Удачно получилось, а?

Калеб ничего не ответил — он оглядывался по сторонам, видимо, проверяя, заметил ли кто-то их появление. К счастью, Пространственная Дверь привела беглецов в тень высокой колонны у какого-то огромного здания, и прохожие даже не смотрели в эту сторону.

Удостоверившись, что они в безопасности, Калеб перевел взгляд на Джестер. Та сразу же надула губы:

— Надеюсь, ты не будешь говорить что-то вроде: «Это было глупо, Джестер!», или «Мы чуть не пострадали из-за тебя, Джестер!», или «Не делай так больше, Джестер!».

— Не буду, — покачал головой Калеб, отбрасывая иллюзию дроу и снова становясь собой: человеком с усталым взглядом и каштаново-рыжими волосами. — Я уже почти привык.

— Этой зеленой леди-пекарю не следовало нас обижать! — тут же продолжила Джестер, сама не зная, зачем оправдывается. — Будто от пары кексов для тебя у нее на кухне тесто бы скисло! Ох, надо было просто зачаровать эту тетку, и все. В следующий раз так и сделаю.

— Думаю, в следующий раз мы обойдем эту улицу десятой дорогой. Но все-таки... спасибо, Джестер.

Она тут же уловила в голосе Калеба какую-то новую нотку. Недолго думая, Джестер схватила его за локоть и прижалась к плечу, радостно затараторив:

— Ну, признайся, тебе же было весело! Хоть немножечко, но было! Ка-а-алеб, давай, признайся! Скажи: «Ох, Джестер, мне было так весело убегать от стражников с тобой!».

Лицо Калеба наконец-то озарила удивительно теплая улыбка.

— С тобой, Черничка, мне вообще не бывает скучно.

Джестер слегка покраснела, почему-то смутившись, и поспешно потянула Калеба дальше по улице.

Затем они уточнили дорогу до нужного магазина у какого-то пожилого кобольда и направились туда. Джестер продолжала оглядываться по сторонам, уже привычно комментируя увиденное и удивляясь архитектуре Розоны. Локоть Калеба она так и не отпустила, а он убирать руку не стал.

Когда Джестер спустя пару часов вернулась в Жорхаус, она вновь достала альбом и задумчиво уставилась на изрисованную узорами страницу.

Затем решительно открыла новый лист и взялась за уголек. Улыбка Калеба стояла перед глазами, и Джестер очень хотелось увидеть это редкое зрелище еще раз. Пусть хотя бы и на бумаге.


End file.
